


After All

by havisham



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Boredom, Fluff, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to get some work done. </p>
<p>He fails. And <i>how!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Look, ma, no angst!

Bucky has got a _dirty_ mouth. But Steve tries not to think about it. 

But he does, he _does_ , and that pencil he’s supposed to be writing his report with become so gnarled and wet that he throws it away in disgust. Tax-payer money. Wasted. 

It must be the heat, the first flush of summer that creeps in even to Steve's stodgy office and sets his mind to racing...

Oh, Bucky doesn't know the havoc he causes. (To Steve's peace of mind.) 

But still. Paperwork won't fill out themselves. 

Steve picks up a new pencil.

_Bucky..._

Steve puts the pencil down. 

It's no good, no good at all. Impatiently, he shoves the reports away from him, and sprints out the door, and plows right into Bucky, of all people in the world who _could_ be coming into Steve's office. (Honestly, the Red Skull would have been more welcome.) 

Bucky's oblivious to Steve's inner turmoil, and goes yakking away about -- something or other -- maybe about the sticky heat that's driving everyone up the wall or the state of Veronica Lake’s hair. (She had to get it cut, and it was a _crying shame_ according to Bucky.)

Or maybe it was about the team’s latest hijinks -- and Steve should remind Bucky that a group of highly trained soldiers such as the Howling Commandos should not, as a rule, get up to anything that could be described as 'hijinks'. 

But Steve doesn't care about any of that. (Now.) 

The hallway’s is deserted and -- 

He kisses Bucky, right on that troubling, maddening, _impossible_ mouth of his. 

“Steve,” Bucky says, a little breathlessly, his lips forming a little o of astonishment. And Steve realizes that he’s still holding Bucky up, maybe not because he's such a great kisser that Bucky's knees have gone weak, but, hey, a boy can dream, can't he? 

(They look, now, a little bit like those posters of _Gone With the Wind_ , a movie Steve has definitely not seen. More than once. Twice. Alright, twice, both times with Bucky, and once actually seeing the picture, not burdened with any of Bucky's double-date disasters. He doesn't remember much about it. Did Scarlet get to keep Tara?)

Now, if he should let Bucky go, the other man would surely surely topple over. Right this minute. 

And so, of course, as a friend, Steve is ready to guide Bucky into his office. And Bucky is not ungrateful, not by a long shot, the look he gives Steve is a wry mix of a mostly exasperation and more than a little lust, which is fine, more than fine. 

Steve kicks the door, and it closes with a decided thump. 

He murmers into Bucky's ear, “I’ve been thinking about you this _whole_ afternoon...” 

\+ 

And if he's whistling Tara's theme when he gets back to work, who's _got_ to know the reason why?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After All (the Paperwork Can Wait Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386756) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura)




End file.
